


Quackity Vs. Nose Rings

by lovibf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, I LOVE THAT TAG IT NEVER GETS USED IN THIS FANDOM, I hate that tag so much, Kissing, Light Smut, M/M, NO BETA MY BAD we die like ranboo in my last fic, Piercings, Smut, george dream and sap are all mentioned as always, look i fucking hate tagging things like this but u gotta tell it as it is i guess, lovi’s master prompt list, nvm i went back and edited a bit bc it was getting on my nerves sry, quackity gets railed, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovibf/pseuds/lovibf
Summary: Quackity meets Karl for the first time, and finds out that he has a nose ring.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 160





	Quackity Vs. Nose Rings

**Author's Note:**

> title juice,,, gone, sorry. i’ll probably change it LMFAO anyways this is from my master prompt list... there will be a link to the google doc on my twt at some point, feel free to use any prompt from there, but just credit me pls!
> 
> prompt was “person A realized person B has a nose piercing, is obsessed” and i took it this direction i guess
> 
> putting out a chapter two sometime later this week! i’ll mark it as completed for now, because it doesn’t necessarily need a part two, but i deliberately left some things open to be cleaned up in a second chapter :) i’ll stop rambling

Quackity did his best not to fucking brain Karl against the hardwood of his floors, but you can’t blame him for being excited.

________________________

Meeting Karl after all this time seemed like a dream. Crazy. He’d waited to see his friend every day, every day for years. And, after one lonely night about a year ago, he’d waited to see his  boyfriend. 

Karl agreed to wait at home, both knowing that neither would be fit to drive after seeing each other in person. Quackity knew that George and Sapnap had bet on who was going to cry first- both of them betting on Karl, with Dream stepping in to bet on Quackity. 

His stomach turned as the Uber snakes up the mountain the Karl’s driveway. What if it was so different in person? He knew it wouldn’t be any different, but there was still a shadow of doubt. What if Karl didn’t actually like him? Had he flow out for nothing?  _ You didn’t even pay for your flight,  _ he reminded himself. _Karl payed for it. If he really didn’t love you, he wouldn’t have flown you all the way out here to see him. You’re fine._

The car pulled to a stopped, and Quackity thanked his driver as fast as he could without seeming rude. He staggered up to the house with all his bags, stomach twisting, hands shaking, head aching. He rang the doorbell, only to have the door thrown open instantly, and-

And. And there was Karl. There he was. Stupid fucking basketball shorts and all.

Quackity didn’t even bother to look at his face, see his expression. He simply dropped his bags and crashed into him, wrapping his entire body around his boyfriend, around  Karl,  breathing him in, trying to melt them together. 

He laughed when they tumbled to the ground together just inside of Karl’s door. He pressed his face into Karl’s shoulder, breathing in deep next to his neck, feeling Karl’s fingers gripping his back.

“Dude, you fucking stink.”

“I love you too, Karl.”

The two of them laughed together, wiggling back and fourth a bit, moving closer and closer together, Quackity’s bags lying discarded on the floor, Karl’s front door still wide open. 

Quackity could live in the moment forever, as far as he was concerned. Nothing else mattered, only that he was _here_ , with Karl. All wrapped up in his lover’s arms. 

He blindly pressed a kiss to Karl’s lips, breathing him in, trying to fucking swallow him. Karl’s hands moved from his back to either side of his face, and Quackity was quickly rolled so he was flat on his back, eyes still closed. He felt Karl hovering above him, hands pressing his face back into the floor, warm lips trailing down his neck, knees pressing between his legs. It was all he could do to not give his body up to Karl right then, let himself completely be taken over by his boyfriend. 

“Karl-  _Karl_ ,  fuck-“ The fact that said boyfriend was rolling their hips together and tugging at the bottom of his shirt was definitely not helping. He tried again, trying to find a little more resolve in his voice.

“Karl, your door is wide open, we’re not fucking for the first time in the floor, come on-“ He cut off with a gasp as his boyfriend looked up at him. Karl’s eyes flew wide, startled and panicked, but relaxed when Quackity laughed.

Quackity was fucking  _laughing_.  His boyfriend had him pinned to the floor in his front hall, already making him a disgustingly horny mess, and he was  _laughing_.

“You have a fucking nose ring?! You never told you, you fuck!”

“I never thought it was relevant! I don’t wear it much anyways.” Karl laughed, eyes looking relieved. “And you’re right- as much as I’d like to fuck you so hard right now that your spine is bent and you can’t walk, my door is still open and you need to brush your teeth. C’mon handsome, up you get.” 

Karl rolled off him, and Quackity whined- fucking _whined_ \-  and took the hand that was offered to him, still distracted by the revelation of Karl’s nose ring.

Now both standing, they brought the bags inside, closing Karl’s front door and padding on socked feet down the hall. Quackity felt a little tug in his heart as Karl walked directly past the guest room, headed towards the end of the hallway.

“Bathroom’s in there,” Karl pointed with his foot, “But you and me are in here.”

Karl’s bedroom wasn’t huge, but it wasn’t exactly small. Most of it was taken up by his bed - _big enough to tie someone to it with room to spare,_ he noted-  small desk in the corner, the closet door kicked open. Quackity could already see some hoodies he knew he could steal.

After all of Quackity’s bags were set, he showered and met Karl in the kitchen. He leaned up against the island, watching as his lover waltzed around the kitchen, moving from fridge to the stove, preparing what looked like the best fucking meal ever. Quackity’s stomach grumbled so loudly that Karl giggled and turned to face him.

“Hey, handsome.”

“I still can’t fucking believe you never told me you had a nose piercing. We’ve been together for over a year. How the hell have you never mentioned it?”

Karl laughed properly at that, his stupid, infectious, bubbly smile clawing it’s way into Quackity’s heart, leaving him grinning uncontrollably. Karl gravitated closer to him, smile still on his face, pressing soft kisses to Quackity’s jaw and neck. T he expression on Karl’s face was changing, and he crowding him back against the island, moving closer, getting in his space and tugging at the edge of his shirt. 

That was when Quackity noticed Karl had turned the stove top off and closed the fridge door. 

Quackity knew he was about to get fucking railed. 

And he was completely, 100% correct about that. As Karl lifted Quackity up, carrying him down the hallway to their room, kissing his neck and grabbing at his ass, all Quackity could think about was the small silver ring in Karl’s nose. He was so  fucking hot. _So_ hot.

Karl looked even hotter when he threw Quackity down on the bed, joining him seconds later after pulling his shirt off and snagging the lube off the floor. Quackity’s breath caught in his throat when Karl’s nose piercing sparkled in the light. 

It matched the sparkle of his eyes when he was working him open, pulling on his still-damp hair and biting at his thigh.

He did managed to forget about the small ring in Karl’s nose for a while- maybe because he was being fucked so hard he literally couldn’t see, couldn’t tell which direction was up or down, could think anything aside from  _God, Karl, please, more_ \-  or maybe it was because he came so hard that his vision went white and he couldn’t hear anything except the rushing in his ears and Karl’s moaning.

(Thinking back on it, he’d realize that was some of the best sex he’d ever had. Probably because it was Karl, probably because it was their first time together, and probably because he hadn’t been fucked in so long that almost anyone’s dick up his ass would’ve made him lose it.)

And later that night, when a shirtless Karl was curled into Quackity’s chest, all he could do was stare at the little ring in Karl’s nose. How could such a small, seemingly insignificant thing make Karl so much hotter?

That was a question for another time. Right now, Quackity needed a nap. A nap and then fifteen pounds of food. And then maybe another round. Or two. Or three. Or all night. 

_ Not right now, Q. Chill. Enjoy the moment.  _

Quackity closed his eyes, pulling Karl closer, feeling where their skin met. Karl’s hand that lay around his waist squeezed him a little closer, and Quackity sighed into his hair.

“I love you, Karl,” Quackity said softly. He’d said it before, they’d both said it to each other on many occasions, but he wanted to say it one last time before he fell asleep.

And for the next four weeks that he was there, the small ring in Karl’s nose occupied more of his thoughts than he’d like to admit. 

Maybe he should get one, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it’s short but it’s just a lil drabble :) twt is @ loviibf i’m not cool enough to figure out how to put link and make them the words
> 
> anyways,,, pt two on saturday hopefully :]
> 
> this is like my second fic in two days after like two months of radio silence wow upload schedule? nah. 
> 
> PS!!! alt ending for despite everything will be up next week keep yer eyes peeled
> 
> peace and love to u all. muah


End file.
